BOUNDARIES
by Roxylady666
Summary: OS : Cela se passe après Captain America 2. Bucky Barnes aka Le Soldat de l'Hiver a réussi à rester éloigné du radar de l'Hydra, suite à son combat contre Steve Captain America Rogers. Cependant, une personne sait où il se cache et est venue le chercher. Bucky Barnes / Natasha Romanoff


**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voici un petit OS pour vous faire « patienter » ! En effet, ma bêta étant très occupée avec les différentes fics qu'elle a à corriger (c'est ça d'avoir du talent !), je ne pourrai poster régulièrement les chapitres de mes FF Loki. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé d'écrire cet OS et de le publier en attendant que ma super bêta soit dispo ! Vous verrez d'ailleurs la différence d'écriture ! Cet OS n'a pas été relu par elle ! **

**En ce moment, je kiffe Bucky Barnes ! Alors ça donne ça ! Ca se passe après Captain America The Winter Soldier. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**BOUNDARIES **

OS : Bucky Barnes aka Le Soldat de l'Hiver a réussi à rester éloigné du radar de l'Hydra, suite à son combat contre Steve « Captain America » Rogers. Cependant, une personne sait où il se cache et est venue le chercher.

**Bucky POV :**

Les yeux clos, le corps tendu, j'attends mon supplice. Je perçois un flot de sang palpiter contre les parois de mon crâne. Je tente de me souvenir, encore et encore, mais, comme à l'accoutumée, seules des images floues apparaissent dans mon esprit : une grotte, une silhouette, un combat et une balle qui me transperce le ventre. J'aurais voulu qu'elle me tue, qu'elle me renvoie en enfer, malheureusement, je suis toujours vivant et je souffre à n'en plus finir.

Le supplice n'arrive pas. Je ne suis le jouet de personne. J'en ai perdu l'habitude et espère, malgré tout, que la torture sera rapide. J'étais redevenu libre. Sans passé, sans présent ni avenir mais libre. Quelqu'un m'a de nouveau ôté cette liberté. Et je continue d'avoir mal. Je sens la brûlure de la blessure par balle, mon mal de crâne semble s'intensifier à mesure que les minutes passent. J'ai froid et j'ai peur. Comme d'habitude. Depuis la nuit des temps. Depuis Hydra.

Une aiguille contre mon bras droit. Une énième piqûre pour me faire oublier ce que je ne suis pas. Mon corps se détend, envahi de fatigue médicamenteuse. La douleur est, tout à coup, moins dense, plus supportable. Je me prends à sourire un peu. A rêver que la faucheuse soit enfin au rendez-vous. A rêver de ne plus ouvrir les yeux. Libre de tout, libre de mourir, moi qui n'aie pu réellement vivre.

Mais cela n'arrive pas. Des voix me parviennent, lointaines et sourdes. Mes paupières sont aussi lourdes que mon cœur est vide. Mes lèvres arrivent enfin à murmurer mon souhait profond, celui qui se tapit dans le cœur des suicidés.

_« Je ne suis rien, je ne suis personne. » _

La rengaine de mes bourreaux, faite mienne à présent, se rappelle à ma mémoire dans une langue dissonante et vile.

_« Du bist nichts. Du bist niemand. »_

Je ne suis rien pour personne. Je ne sais même plus qui je suis, qui j'ai été, à part un monstre, une marionnette sanguinaire. Des réminiscences s'invitent à la table de ma torpeur : des bruits de canons, de fusils, des cris, de la souffrance...

_« Ton travail est un cadeau pour l'humanité. »_

Je suis un cadeau pour Hydra, un fléau pour la race humaine et un monstre pour moi-même.

Je réitère mon souhait, encore plus faiblement que la fois précédente. A ma grande surprise, quelqu'un me répond et ne me hurle pas dessus... ni ne me frappe. Une première depuis longtemps.

**-Je ne vous ai pas retrouvé pour vous tuer, Sergent Barnes. Mais bien pour vous ramener à la vie. **

En mon for intérieur, je lui souhaite bien du courage. Comment ramener quelqu'un à quelque chose qu'il ne connaît pas ? Peut-être que cette femme a trouvé le secret de la renaissance des abysses ? Telle une walkyrie wagnérienne...

J'aimais la musique avant. Avant qu'ils n'enfoncent leurs aiguilles au plus profond de ma chair au rythme d'orchestres symphoniques, germaniques, teutoniques. Musique exquise de la douleur et de la soumission. Enfer musical et damnation classique. J'aimais la musique. A présent je n'aime plus rien. Le silence m'angoisse, la musique m'oppresse et ces voix dans ma tête me rendent fou.

_« Du bist nichts. Du bist niemand. »_

J'ai froid et j'ai peur. Une main caresse mon bras droit, pour enfoncer une autre aiguille je suppose. Je crispe mes muscles... rien ne vient ni ne s'agite. Au lieu de cela, cette main enlace la mienne, tendrement. J'aimerais pouvoir la serrer de toutes les forces que je n'ai plus. Sentir cette chaleur... rassurante... je voudrais pouvoir ouvrir les yeux mais je suis terrifié. L'imagination ne déçoit jamais. Ma réalité est un cauchemar. Et je ne veux plus rêver, plus jamais. Je préfère les garder fermés.

**-Tout ira bien...**

Sa voix est douce. Je voudrais tant la croire. Ma saloperie d'existence m'a appris au moins une chose : ne jamais croire, ne jamais espérer, le pire est toujours à venir... Instinctivement, mes muscles se tendent de nouveau, en l'attente de ce pire qui me glace d'effroi. Avant, j'avais peur de la mort. Mais maintenant, je sais...

Il y a des états pires que la mort... j'en suis la preuve semi vivante.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ils sont autour de moi comme des vautours autour d'un cadavre. Je vois leurs uniformes étinceler sous la lumière blafarde des néons couleur d'hôpital. Ils me regardent comme un trophée, une statue qu'on exhibe. J'ai envie de m'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Je suis maintenu de force sur un ersatz de chaise électrique. Des électrodes posées sur les tempes. Un morceau de plastique dans la bouche. Je tremble de froid et de peur. J'arrive à articuler un « pitié » entre mes dents serrées.

_**-Comme Hydra, vous apprendrez à vous en passer.**_

Et j'ai appris. Sous la contrainte. Dans la douleur des électrochocs, des piqûres, des coups et de l'humiliation. J'ai appris à ne plus ressentir de pitié. A ne plus rien ressentir du tout. Sauf la douleur. Et celle que je suis en train de subir est fulgurante.

Je hurle, à en perdre le souffle. Je crie, me débats, hurle de nouveau. Je suis éreinté de souffrance, je n'en vois plus la fin. C'est comme un grand huit qui ne s'arrête jamais. Mon cerveau brûle, ma mémoire fond. Et je continue de hurler. Jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa voix.

**-Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Ouvrez les yeux. Sergent Barnes, je vous en supplie, ouvrez les yeux.**

Je m'exécute, comme toujours. Aucune lumière aveuglante. Aucun son de torture. Je suis dans une chambre à la lumière tamisée. Une immense chambre. Je distingue des décorations au mur. Un léger parfum de musc emplit la pièce. Les rideaux sont tirés et je remarque qu'il fait sombre dehors. Mais j'ai toujours froid. Horriblement froid et horriblement peur. Je sais que l'indicible se cache sempiternellement derrière une tenture de soie, aussi belle et rassurante soit-elle. Et l'illusion qui est devant mes yeux est superbe. Mes muscles se tendent alors à l'extrême, dans l'attente de ce pire que je redoute. C'est à ce moment-là que je perçois sa main dans la mienne.

**-Bonsoir, Sergent Barnes. Je me nomme Natacha Romanoff. Je travaille pour le S.H.I.E.L.D, du moins, pour ce qu'il en reste.**

Je ne réponds rien. S.H.I.E.L.D, Hydra, pour moi c'est la même chose. Des agences de recrutement anti liberté individuelle. Des lobbies sécuritaires tenus d'une main de fer par des gens dangereux. Alexander Pierce était l'un d'entre eux. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a giflé à m'en retourner la mâchoire... et il m'a fait griller le cerveau. Apparemment pas assez pour que j'oublie ce merveilleux souvenir.

Je me demande ce que me réservera cette Romanoff, après m'avoir fait croire à son soutien. Que me fera-t-elle subir après avoir gagné ma confiance et obtenu ma pleine collaboration ? Quelles tortures a-t-elle prévues au nom de la sécurité nationale ? Sur quel bouton appuiera-t-elle quand je lui aurais donné ce que son agence convoite ?

Je me rappelle soudain de notre premier combat, de ses cuisses enserrant mon cou. Dans d'autres circonstances, cela aurait pu me plaire. Mais le plaisir m'est interdit depuis fort longtemps. Depuis la nuit des temps. Depuis Hydra.

Sa main est toujours dans la mienne. L'autre doit être sur son revolver, prête à dégainer. Je regarde furtivement dans la direction de sa main droite... qu'elle pose négligemment sur mon bras robotisé. Elle semble avoir deviné mes intentions, son sourire malin m'indique qu'elle aurait agi de la même façon à ma place.

**-Je ne suis pas armée, Sergent Barnes. Et je ne vous veux aucun mal, au contraire.**

Elle semble sincère. Je secoue la tête, tentant de chasser cette pensée de mon esprit. Sa paume se resserre sur ma main valide. J'arrive enfin à bouger les doigts et à les ôter de son étreinte. J'ai envie de lui dire de ne pas se fatiguer, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. C'est de la salive gaspillée et je dois en garder pour demander grâce lors de la prochaine expérience... Je tremble de nouveau. Elle remonte doucement le drap jusqu'à mes épaules et se dirige vers l'un des radiateurs de la chambre.

_**-C'est inutile de vous donner de la peine. J'ai toujours froid.**_

Voilà ce que j'aimerais lui confier, mais je n'y arrive pas. L'agent aux cheveux couleur de feu baisse l'intensité de la lumière après avoir monté le chauffage d'un cran et revient vers moi, en marchant doucement. Je perçois à peine sa silhouette mais ce que je vois ne me déplaît guère. Cette femme est sublime et dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais aimé lui faire l'amour, prendre du plaisir avec elle... mais le plaisir m'est interdit. Je voudrais pouvoir me rappeler de moments intimes et plaisants : mon esprit reste vide et mort comme un tombeau.

_-Docteur... J'ai froid... Ayez pitié. _

Le rictus mauvais du docteur Zola, scientifique zélé aux services des nazis de l'Hydra, vient gâcher ce léger instant de détente. Mes muscles se raidissent de nouveau. Je me rends alors compte que je ne contrôle même plus mon corps : je suis une loque, une poupée de chair et de cicatrices corvéable à merci. Et je suis épuisé.

Natasha Romanoff se rapproche du lit et pose tendrement sa main sur mon front. Je m'y soustrais immédiatement, réaction instinctive héritée de ces années de douleur et d'atrocités.

**-Je ne vous veux aucun mal, Sergent Barnes. Je suis ici pour vous aider.**

Elle réitère son geste encore plus lentement qu'au premier essai. Cette fois-ci je n'esquive pas. Sa main est tiède et douce. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point ce geste me touche, à quel point il me fait espérer. J'ai tant envie de sortir de tout ça, mais je sais que le chemin sera long et difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible à arpenter.

**-Vous devez vous reposer. Vous avez une procédure demain.**

Je l'interroge du regard, toujours incapable de parler.

**-Demain, Sergent Barnes, nous allons vous rendre ce que l'Hydra vous a pris. **

_Hydra m'a tout pris. Hydra m'a anéanti. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour réparer cela... à part m'achever._

**-Le S.H.I.E.L.D va vous rendre votre mémoire. **

Je souhaiterais pouvoir lui dire que je ne suis pas certain de vouloir me souvenir de tout, mais déjà le sommeil me gagne. J'ai à peine le temps de la voir quitter la chambre que je tombe comme une masse dans les méandres d'un sommeil sans rêves.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sensation habituelle d'électrodes sur mes tempes. Brûlures. Bruit. Un grand huit dans mon crâne. Tout se consume et se mélange. La douleur. Pause. Respiration saccadée. Géhenne. Cris. Et ce grand huit qui n'en finit pas de tourner. Des images. Des figures. Des noms et des souvenirs. Balles sifflantes. Aiguilles. Electricité statique. Plaisir. Drogue. Ma chienne de survie résumée en ondes électriques. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai mal au crâne. J'ai la nausée. Mais j'ai sa main dans la mienne. Alors je serre les dents et tente de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux. Ca lui fait du mal. Ca me fait frémir. J'ai froid et j'ai peur.

Drogue. Plaisir. Electricité statique. Aiguilles. Préliminaires de la douleur. Balles perforant mes tripes. Des visages et des souvenirs. Guerre. Grand huit. Commando. Capitaine. Steve. Rogers.

_Du bist niemand._

Brûlures. Migraine. Je sens mon corps qui se dérobe. Mon esprit qui flanche et mes lèvres qui murmurent...

**-Natasha...**

_Du bist nichts._

Les spasmes augmentent leur cadence. J'ai les yeux grands ouverts et je suis terrorisé.

**-Helfen Sie mir...**

Sa main. Son regard. Mon corps capital de la douleur. Des images encore et encore. Son visage. Son corps dans mes bras. Nos lèvres qui se cherchent et nos corps qui se trouvent. Encore. Plaisir. Accoutumance. Jouissance. Inconscience. Mon corps qui tremble. Mon esprit qui tourne et vacille. Néant. Fin de procédure.

_Mission report._

_Ich bin jemand... je suis quelqu'un... je suis James Buchanan Barnes._

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Je me réveille dans un cri de terreur. Je sens des gouttes de sueurs perler sur mon front. J'ai froid, continuellement froid, comme si un rude hiver possédait mes entrailles et mon âme. J'ai un goût de carton dans la bouche.

Je balaie la pièce du regard : je suis de retour dans cette chambre à l'odeur de musc. La lumière du jour baigne la pièce. Des particules de poussières dansent devant mes yeux. Je tente de bouger un peu mais j'abandonne rapidement cette idée au moment où la chambre tangue dangereusement. Je me rallonge lentement, tel un vieillard en fin de vie. J'entends alors la porte s'ouvrir. Spontanément je me mets à chercher de quoi me défendre et je me rends compte que cette démarche est inutile. Le S.H.I.E.L.D a tout prévu pour que je ne m'échappe ni ne blesse qui que ce soit... surtout pas... elle.

**-Bonjour Sergent Barnes. J'espère que vous avez bien dormi.**

Elle porte un plateau sur lequel est servi un petit déjeuner copieux. Bacon et œufs. Mon ventre se tord de douleur. Elle le dépose sur la tablette du lit, juste devant moi. Si je m'écoutais, je me jetterais sur la nourriture avant de me jeter sur elle. Mais je me ravise et reste méfiant : le poison a toujours meilleur goût quand il est bien assaisonné. Une nouvelle fois, l'agent Romanoff devine mes pensées et sort un scanner miniature de sa poche, estampillé S.H.I.E.L.D. La même technique que celle mise au point par Hydra pour nous forcer à manger leur bouffe infâme.

**-Cette nourriture est saine Sergent Barnes. Voyez vous-même.**

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Cette fois-ci, elle ne me ment pas. Je me soulève doucement afin d'arriver à hauteur de tablette et m'installe pour manger. Je remarque que mon bras robotisé est plus léger. Devant mon regard interrogateur, l'agent Romanoff m'explique que leur agence y a apporté quelques modifications et améliorations. Je ne peux que constater ses dires : plus léger, plus maniable, plus flexible. Comme neuf. Prêt à servir pour une nouvelle mission forcée. Finalement, je reste encore le jouet de quelques-uns.

**-Mangez avant que votre repas ne refroidisse.**

J'obéis comme un bon toutou bien dressé. Et je me régale. J'entends Natasha rire lorsque qu'un grognement animal sort de ma bouche à moitié pleine.

**-Bonne appétit ! Je vois que vous appréciez la cuisine du colonel Fury! Je le lui dirai, ça lui fera plaisir !**

Je ne le pense pas. La seule et unique fois où il a eu le déplaisir de me croiser, j'avais pour mission de le liquider. Par tous les moyens possibles. Et je pensais y être arrivé.

Je ne mange pas, je me gave. Je dévore tout ce qu'il y a sur le plateau.

**-Depuis quand vous n'avez pas eu de vrai repas sergent Barnes ? **

_Depuis 1943..._

J'avale ma dernière bouchée et me laisse retomber sur le lit, repus et satisfait. L'agent Romanoff retire la tablette et la pousse contre le mur avant de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir à ma droite, touchant presque le lit.

**-Comment vous sentez-vous ?**

Toujours la même rengaine : froid et peur. Ma bouche reste close mais ce qui est tapi au fond de mes prunelles me trahit. Natasha se rapproche et s'assied sur le rebord du lit. Sa main caresse mon front et descend sur ma joue gauche. Ses doigts se promènent sur ma mâchoire crispée. Je vois les larmes perler au bord de ses grands yeux ternis par le chagrin.

**-James...**

_Saint Petersbourg. En hiver. Sa main est dans la mienne. Nous courons pour ne pas mourir. Nous courons hors d'une base militaire classée secret défense qu'on vient de dynamiter à grand renfort d'explosifs russes dernier cri. Nous courons jusqu'à notre planque. Une grotte froide et humide. _

**-Tu ne dois plus avoir peur.**

_Le QG nous a lâchés. Nous sommes seuls. Pas d'extraction. Pas de renforts. Juste la trouille et nos armes. On a allumé un feu au fond de la grotte, en espérant ne pas être repérés. Nous sommes blottis l'un contre l'autre, sous une énorme couverture marron à l'odeur de pauvreté. Et nos lèvres se réconfortent, nos mains se caressent, nos corps se mélangent. Frénésie de fin du monde. Derniers instants avant l'apocalypse. Avant que l'Hydra ne me retrouve à nouveau. Sa langue danse avec la mienne. Ses paumes cajolent mon anatomie endolorie. Elle rit avant que je ne la prenne, avant que je ne la pénètre, elle rit et je pleure en silence._

Soudain... dans cette chambre baignée de lumière, sa bouche s'écrase contre la mienne. Elle avale mes lèvres, les mordille, les lèche. J'ai du mal à respirer, je perds le contrôle. Une vague de désir est en train de me submerger et je m'y engouffre sans réfléchir. Sans vraiment comprendre, je m'abandonne contre son corps, dans cette chambre à l'odeur de musc. Toutes mes forteresses mentales explosent les unes derrière les autres. Mon corps ne répond plus, il est soumis aux étreintes de cette veuve noire. Je ne suis plus là où je devrais être, je suis tout en elle, corps et âme, comme un drogué en plein trip. Nous dansons sensuellement sur ce lit trop grand pour moi seul. Nous nous unissons dans un quasi silence entrecoupé de soupirs et de râles, à coup de chagrin et d'errance, de souvenirs et de delirium.

_Ich bin nichts_

Je ne suis plus rien.

_Ich verstehe nicht alles. _

Je ne comprends plus rien.

_Helfen Sie mir._

Aidez-moi.

_Befreie mich !_

Délivrez-moi !

Son corps tout contre moi me désarme. Je suis déconnecté, perdu dans notre plaisir comme je me fonds profondément en elle. Une multitude de sensations s'empare de mon corps déchiré de panique et d'effroi. Et je crie, comme jamais je n'ai crié jusqu'alors. Toutes mes années de souffrance se répandent en flots discontinus de râles et de vagissements. Ses caresses me libèrent, ses gémissements me forcent à lâcher prise, à m'abandonner sans conditions.

_Ich bien niemand... jemand... _

Je ne suis personne... quelqu'un... pour elle...

Et je continue de crier. Je sens son intimité enserrer la mienne de plus en plus fort. Je ferme les yeux. Lorsque ses lèvres se posent sur mon front brûlant, ce n'est plus un cri de chagrin, mais un hurlement de félicité qui déchire le bal tourbillonnant des poussières de la chambre.

**-Du bist alles für mich, James, tout pour moi, James Buchanan Barnes.**

_Ich war niemand._

Je n'étais personne.

Mes mains s'accrochent à ses cheveux et je la pénètre encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse contre mon corps extasié de concupiscence.

Fourbus et ivres de torpeur, nous nous allongeons dans le lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre sous une énorme couverture beige à l'odeur de lessive bon marché. Elle me serre contre elle, fort. Et je pleure en silence, longtemps, calmement, car je n'ai plus peur. Mon hiver intérieur semble avoir disparu. Je n'ai plus froid.

Et je suis quelqu'un. Je suis...


End file.
